


Languages

by OldWomanJosie



Category: Leverage
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldWomanJosie/pseuds/OldWomanJosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fifth job in which Eliot just happened to speak exactly the language required, Alec had to ask. Just how many languages do you speak?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Languages

After the fifth job in which Eliot just happened to speak exactly the language required, Alec had to ask. He followed Eliot up to his apartment and waited until they were sitting together on Eliot's hideous purple paisley couch to say, "Just how many languages do you know, man? I mean, we've got to be to like fifty already."

The hitter paused to consider and Alec could see the numbers rolling around in his head. "I dunno," he said finally with a nonchalant shrug. "I lost count." 

Alec didn't believe him. "How about this: you give me examples, and I'll do a count, how about that?"

Eliot thought for a second, then leveled a meaningful stare at Alec. "Vy prosili ob etom."

Alec twitched. "Okay, that's Russian. Now what does it mean?" He didn't trust that spark in Eliot's eyes.

Eliot shrugged and scooted closer to him on the couch. Leaning in close, he breathed, "Izango litzateke kontaketa."

Alec shivered, Eliot's hot breath on his ear making him kind of lose focus. "Two," he managed weakly.

Eliot just grinned and sucked Alec's earlobe into his mouth. "Wǒ xiǎng wěn nǐ," he told him before trailing open-mouthed kisses down the other man's neck.

"Is that Chi- Chinese, Japanese, what, man?" Alec stuttered. He moaned as Eliot sucked sharply on his neck and his arms found their way around the other man's neck. 

"Kore wa,-fuku o ushinau genzai, nihongo, bakadesu," Eliot said in between kisses. He ran his hands under Alec's shirt and tugged upward meaningfully.

The hacker smiled at him wickedly. "I have no idea what you just said, but I think I get the idea." In seconds they were both naked, lips locked together and tongues dueling fiercely.

"Saya ingin ... bercinta anda," Eliot panted. He ground his hips into Alec and they both groaned at the sudden rush of sensation.

"Fuck me," Alec begged. "I don't know if that's what you just said, but do it, do it."

Eliot kissed him once before reaching over to fish lube from his pants pocket. He shook it warningly at Alec. "La préparation est très importante," he said in a scolding voice.

Alec smirked until Eliot's slick fingers pressing into him robbed him of breath. "French," he gasped. "It figures he knows French." Eliot had three fingers inside him now, twisting and pushing steadily in and out. "I'm ready," the hacker told him. "I'm ready, now, go now."

Eliot smiled and shook his head. "Così invadente," he commented, pushing in slowly. He set a punishing pace, slamming into Alec with enough force to shake the couch. The other man ate it up, thrusting up to meet him and saying his name with every breath.

"Ti si lijepa kao što je ovaj," Eliot breathed and came hard, sending Alec over the edge along with him.

Afterward they lay twined on the couch, breathing heavily and choosing to ignore the mess for now. "That's eight," Alec commented, his head on Eliot's chest. "Well, nine, if you want to count English."

Alec felt more than heard Eliot's low chuckle. "There's more where that came from."

Alec hummed in contentment and curled closer to his lover. "You can show me some other time," he murmured drowsily.

Just before he dropped to sleep, Eliot whispered one last phrase, bringing the count to ten and a smile to Alec's face.

"Te amo."

**Author's Note:**

> Vy prosili ob etom - You asked for it.  
> Izango litzateke kontaketa. - That would be telling.  
> Wǒ xiǎng wěn nǐ - I want to kiss you  
> Kore wa,-fuku o ushinau genzai, nihongo, bakadesu. - This is Japanese, moron, now lose the clothes.  
> Saya ingin bercinta anda - I want to fuck you  
> La préparation est très importante - Preparation is very important  
> Così invadente - So pushy  
> Ti si lijepa kao što je ovaj - You're beautiful like this  
> Te amo - I love you
> 
> I got all these from Google Translate so if I'm fucked up, I apologize.


End file.
